Fighter 12/ weapon master 25/ bard 3
This player character build (fighter 12/ weapon master 25/ bard 3) is designed to have a high attack bonus, stopping short of the highest possible only so that defense is not neglected (the three bard levels allow the armor class bonus from tumble to reach +8 and the spellcraft saving throw bonus versus spells to reach +9). It still suffers from low will saves, though, particularly when saving against something other than spells. As the extra defense comes in bursts (e.g. tumble armor class jumps from +0 to +4 at level 20), this build may be better suited for starting at level 40, rather than playing through lower character levels. Basics Race: human Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 17 (34) * Dexterity: 13 * Constitution: 14 * Wisdom: 8 * Intelligence: 14 * Charisma: 8 Alignment: any non-lawful Level progression Classes by character level * 1–10: fighter * 11–20: weapon master * 21: bard * 22–36: weapon master * 37–38: fighter * 39–40: bard Ability increases * All ability increases are in strength. General feats by character level * 1: blind fight, weapon focus (longsword) * 3: expertise * 6: whirlwind attack * 9: knockdown * 12: power attack * 15: cleave * 18: great cleave * 21: great strength I * 24: great strength II * 27: great strength III * 30: great strength IV * 33: great strength V * 36: great strength VI * 39: great strength VII Fighter bonus feats by character level (fighter level in parentheses) * 1 (1): dodge * 2 (2): mobility * 4 (4): spring attack * 6 (6): weapon specialization (longsword) * 8 (8): improved critical (longsword) * 10 (10): improved knockdown * 38 (12): epic weapon specialization (longsword) Weapon master epic bonus feats by character level (weapon master level in parentheses) * 24 (13): epic weapon focus (longsword) * 27 (16): overwhelming critical (longsword) * 30 (19): devastating critical (longsword) * 33 (22): armor skin * 36 (25): epic prowess Skills This build receives 221 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * intimidate 4 (at level 10 to gain weapon master) cross-class skill The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability in parentheses. * discipline 43 (54) * spellcraft 43 (45) class skill for only bard * tumble 40 (41) class skill for only bard This leaves 87 unused skill points. Buying 10 ranks in perform (for a skill of 9) allows full use of the level 3 bard song. Another two suggested skills for this build are concentration and use magic device. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when wielding a (mundane) longsword is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 30: base attack bonus * +12: strength modifier * +10: feats (epic, superior, and regular weapon focus, plus epic prowess) 52 AB, for attacks per round of +52/+47/+42/+37 If the character is permitted a sword with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to strength (increasing the strength modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +63/+58/+53/+48. (This can be increased by another 1 if perform is invested in and bard song is used.) If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +78/+73/+68/+63/+78. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) full plate and a tower shield is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +8: full plate base AC * +3: tower shield base AC * +1: dexterity modifier * +2: armor skin * +8: tumble 32 AC If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the five categories (armor, deflection, dodge, natural, and shield), the AC total becomes 57. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category, the AC total becomes 132. Notes * Any (non-exotic) one-handed weapon can be substituted for longsword; longsword merely provides a balance between critical multiplier and threat range. A higher critical multiplier (e.g. from a battleaxe) provides larger, yet less frequent, bursts of damage, while a larger threat range (e.g. from a scimitar) provides more frequent critical hits, but these criticals are less damaging when devastating critical does not outright kill the target. Category:Character builds